


Tainted Love

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel!France, BDSM, Demon!England, Domination play, I'm still not sure if I did everything right x.x, Kind of a BDSM Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, humiliation play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon had a deal with an angel.<br/>A deal that made the angel his slave.<br/>His sexual slave.<br/>This might seems simple.<br/>But nothing is simple with this type of love.<br/>(Written for the fifth day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the fifth day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16, "Angel/Demon AU"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the fifth day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 on tumblr!
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know) for this story:  
> -Francis: APH France  
> -The unnamed demon: APH England
> 
> FOR THIS FANFIC:  
> I recomend you people to listen to "Tainted Love" By Marilyn Manson before/while reading it! (It helps with the scenario).
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

The demon drank from his glass on the bar of the club, watching as the humans mingled around him.

It was crowded and dark, with only the pulsing lights of the nightclub and some mild led lights from the bar illuminating everything. It would be hard to distinguish faces and people.

But the demon didn’t need that.

Not when he could sense all the beings around him.

He smirked.

He could sense his little angel getting closer and closer.

The angel sat on the stool by his side, his pink skin and golden long hair making a lovely contrast with the black leather collar that the demon made him use.

\- Do you realize, dearest Francis, that the situation is getting ridiculous now, right?

The angel liked to be called Francis. He had the whitest wings that Arthur had ever remembered seeing. They were big and fluff. Also, Francis was indeed attractive and arousing with his cerulean blue eyes and soft hair.

Francis looked to his own hands. Since they were on the human world, he needed to hide his wings and halo, but the demon could imagine that the wings would be down in shame.

\- J-Je dois encore vous sauver [French: I still need to save you]. – the angel said with a blush and resolution, staring at the demon with the corner of his eyes.

\- In English. – the demonic creature ordered.

The tip of the French angel’s ears become red.

\- I still need to save you.

The demon chuckled.

\- Do I look like I want or need to be “saved”?

The demon was a deal demon. He would feed on humans greediest desires and conduct their egotistical souls to hell. His job was easy: he just needed to walk around the human world.

Waiting.

Watching.

Until a human driven by greed or jealousy or rage or selfishness decided that they would do anything to get what they want.

Anything.

On said moment, the demon would show up, dressed like a true English gentleman and offer a deal to said person.

An indecent and immoral deal.

About 80% of the people end up agreeing with those deals, placating the demon’s hunger and condemning their souls to hell.

Easy job.

The angel looked at him nervously.

\- You can be good. You can even have a name.

Contrary to popular belief, demons didn’t had names. They were condemn to walk on hell and earth without a name and without prestige.

But they didn’t mind.

No name could be good enough for them.

And they quite like their life style.

To receive and accept a name would means that they would become a fallen, and being a fallen was painful and miserable. No one wanted that.

(Some say that being a fallen was the first step to becoming an angel once again, but no demon ever wanted to find out if the legend was true).

The Englis demon barked a laugh.

\- Hell no. And enough of that.

He grabbed Francis’s arm with force and twisted. The French angel winced a bit but didn’t resist.

The demon chuckled again.

\- Still not fighting back, hum? You surely could put up a real good fight with me. – he got really closer to the Francis’s ear – So why are you still submitting to me?

A few months earlier that angel had showed up near the demon’s hunting ground. Firstly, the English thought that it was just another stupid angel trying to kill him off to “purify the world” or some other bullshit. However, not only the French angel announced his presence openly to the demon, but also he wanted something from him.

A deal.

The demon could do anything he wanted with Francis (even kill) and in exchange the demon must give all the souls that he collected so they could have a fair afterlife trial.

There were some conditions, of course:

1) The angel needed to fulfil his duties during day.

2) The angel was free to break the contract at any time (except if he was dead, of course. In that case, it would become permanent).

That was the weirdest deal the demon had ever done.

It was the weirdest because it was a fucking **angel** proposing it and because it smelt of love and selflessness.

Never another deal had smelt the same.

He almost didn’t take that offer. But it was an opportunity too good to let it pass. Besides, the majority of those souls would still go to hell, so the only one losing there was the foolish angel.

So the demon accepted the deal.

He had plans for that French gorgeous angel.

Francis looked down submissively.

\- I thought you didn’t want me to fight back… master.

The demon chuckled.

\- What a good slut.

He could almost taste the arousal in the angel’s blood.

He twisted the arm again.

\- Come. – he ordered.

And Francis obeyed.

The demon had decided since the beginning to use the French angel as his personal whore.

Angels in general had a certain aversion to sex due to the fact that it was incredibly hard to distinguish between lust (egotistical want) and desire (mutual need). So they avoided sex altogether.

Making an angel perform such acts was a great pleasurable sin that no demon would let pass, specially that English demon.

On the first time, Francis was clearly uncomfortable and afraid. The demon had chuckled and had done his worst, some things that would have made even the Marquis of Sade blush.

He wanted to scare the angel.

So he did his very worst.

And yet, Francis had come back.

He had come back with a new feeling replacing fear.

Desire.

The greatest irony of the universe: that angel was a masochist.

Francis excuse was that he was trying to save the English demon, to give him a name that he would accept.

But the demon could see right past his lie.

Well, he was going to enjoy everything that he could from that.

He dragged the angel to the outside of the club, at a dark alley.

\- On your knees, whore.

Francis obeyed with no hesitation.

The demon chuckled and unzipped his pants.

\- Now, be a good slut and show me how much you want to save me.

Once more, the French angel didn’t hesitate.

He took the English demon in his mouth.

The demon groaned with pleasure.

Francis didn’t gag (the demon had trained him until he had no more gag reflex). He deep throated his demonic master’s penis as if he was born to do so.

 

The demon stared at him.

He was no fool.

There was more on that angel than just raw desire.

There was love.

The angel had fallen in love with the demon.

The English demonic creature grabbed the silk hair and forced the head do get even closer, so his dick was deeper on that holy throat.

That was why Francis kept coming back again and again and again.

Love.

That was why he was letting himself be used and abused by the demon.

Love.

Such a pathetic feeling!

At least, that is what the demon liked to say to himself.

The English demonic being stopped forcing the angel to take him.

\- Open your mouth. – he commanded – I’m going to cum on your face.

Francis obeyed quietly and full of desire himself. He let go of the demonic penis with a soft pop and opened his mouth.

The demon chuckled.

\- What a good whore that you are!

It was delectable to have such a beautiful angel with his mouth sinfully open to receive his cum.

That was why it took only a few strokes to the demon to orgasm.

His semen spilled on Francis face. The demon made sure that his aim was the worst possible, so the angel’s face was covered in cum.

The English thing leaned on the wall, enjoying his high from the afterglow. His horns showed up, black and big and menacing.

He looked down at Francis with a smug smile.

\- Open your whore wings, slut.

Francis obeyed and stared at the demon with some tears in his eyes.

The demon chuckled and picked his cell phone.

\- Say “Cheese”, slut~.

And he took a picture of Francis.

On his knees.

Collared.

Stupid white fluffy wings and stupid halo showing up.

Face covered in cum.

Tears on his eyes (torn between feeling pleasure and being hurt).

A beautiful sinful disaster.

Another picture to the demon’s collection.

He closed the camera and stared at the angel.

“Love is a pathetic thing” he thought.

“Love is for stupid children and silly angels” he tried to convince himself.

And yet, he tenderly caressed his angel’s hair.

\- Good slut… Good slut… - he said in a soft manner.

Francis leaned into the touch sighing quietly.

Sometimes the demon questioned himself that if that was the angel’s plan all along.

To make him fall in love with Francis so he could soft up.

Becoming weak.

Receiving a name.

Being destroyed.

However, Francis himself contradicted that theory over and over again.

He really loved the demon and seemed to be doing all that because he enjoyed the demonic company.

When the angel opened his eyes again, he was back to the masochist pleasure helm.

He smirked.

\- Are you going soft now, master?

The demon slapped him.

That took the smirk out of the French angel’s face, but it didn’t take the shine out of his lovely blue eyes.

\- Don’t test your luck, whore. Now, stand up, we are going back to the club. I have business to do.

With a dirty face and a boner, the angel stood up and followed quietly and dutifully. The thrill of the humiliation and the arousal smells were dominating Francis’s aura.

The demon nodded in approval.

\- What a good little whore that I have.

Such a weird form of love, that never kissed and never said “I love you”.

Maybe the English demon would never get a name.

But hell would freeze over before he would give up of his little angelic whore.

(And the angel felt just the same about his sadistic master).

Such a weird form of love.

A tainted love.

Yet, love nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> THIS WAS MADE ALL AT THE NIGHT AFTER EUROVISION.  
> Like, I know this was kinda a mess haha xD But also, I LOVED this idea *-*
> 
> At first I was going to make something involving Russia's song for the eurovision song contest 2016, but I was not liking the result.  
> So I started listening to my songs and I listened to "Tainted Love" by Marilyn Manson and TA-DÁ! A this idea was born =D
> 
> Honestly, "Tainted Love" is already an excelent song to describe Francis and Arthur relationship in normal situations. Now, with a Angel and Demon scenario with Domination play involved, the song is PERFECT.
> 
> I TOTALLY recomend you people to listen to "Tainted Love" before/while reading =D
> 
> Ahem, anyway...  
> I hope that I had gotten the right feeling for the BDSM part o.o  
> Like, I wanted to show that Francis could leave that relationship at any moment, but he didn't want because: a) he loves the demon(Arthur) and b) he really enjoys the torture (because he is a masochist)  
> Also, I tried to show that the demon(Arthur) cared on his way (like, he tried to compliment Francis and to comfort him). But he is a demon, so he isn't much affectionate. 
> 
> I hope that I could transmit those ideas to you x_x.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com (just be aware that drama can eclode on my blog from time to time)
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
